Native advertising (e.g., native sponsored content) is a form of digital advertising that resembles non-advertising content. A native advertisement may be presented in a computer-related display environment (e.g., on a webpage, application, video display, and/or any other computer-related environment). Native advertisements may include integrated ad units which have a similar appearance to the other content in the display environment (e.g., web page, etc.). Native advertisements may be placed on a display where non-advertising content appears rather than off to the side or in a position away from the content where ads are usually placed. The term “native” may refer to the fact that the ad unit appears “native” and/or blends in to the design of the display environment. Native ad units may include content elements (e.g., including headlines, images, embedded videos, text, etc.), which may resemble surrounding content elements (e.g., content elements of articles, article previews, blog postings, etc.) in the display. Typically, native advertisements may include a preview (e.g., an article brief) and full article displays, both of which may resemble non-advertising content in a display environment.
To deploy native advertising, content publishers to date typically have generated custom software. Such custom software may have to be generated for each native advertising deployment.